Ehrde
Ehrde is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is an Archer and can be found in Audoula Temple on the Lake. Background Ehrde was appointed the Twilight General of the Knights of the Sun of the Rosetta Dynasty during the Year-Long War that began in 581 C.C. He served under the orders of Xehnon alongside Adonis, Ehlen and Crescent. It was he who captured the feared Warrior Princess Celes during the Lassen Invasion, after she claimed Adonis' life. He stayed in Lassen and fought against the Arkdain troops from the northeast of the continent. However, after Artolia Pass to the east was overtaken by Paltierre forces, acting in conjunction with a Lassen-based rebel group led by Farant, his troops became isolated. He called for backup from Crescent and Ehlen. All three fought valiantly, and Crescent defeated Farant. Unfortunately, this battle was a decoy planned by Queen Phyress. Paltierre and Arkdain's joint troops invaded Lassen and decimated the remainder of Ehrde's forces. Ehrde not only achieved fame as a general, but also carried out many espionage missions for Rosetta. It is rumored that he was directly involved in the assassination of both the king of Arkdain and Khanon. He is also extremely critical of Silmeria: he believes that she has merely used his powers for her own ends, thus making her no different from any other god in his eyes. After being released, he notably reminds her that being a goddess does not mean that people will happily serve her. Battle Ehrde has an unfortunate selection of attacks. His damage and combo potential are both lacking, and he has access to three different elements, which makes them tricky to exploit. His gender does give him a strong advantage in the Seraphic Gate, but he is overshadowed by other characters in the main game. He will join your party with a Crossbow, Leather Mail, Gauntlets and Leather Boots. His initial skill is Magician Slayer. Attacks *'Dual Tusks' - Intital *'Flame Shot' - Initial *'Poison Shot' - Initial *'Single Shot' - Level 8 *'Target Throat' - Level 16 *'Binding Distortion' - Level 24 *'Stony Decree' - Level 32 *'Stardust' - Level 40 *'Rising Wisp' - Level 48 *'Smashing Shot' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Aiming Wisp, Flare Blast, Shrapnel Shatter, Three-way Attack, Wave Motion Magic *'Sap Guard' - Level 15 *'Might Reinforce' - Level 35 *'Spiritual Thorn' - Level 42 *'Reflect Sorcery' - Level 45 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Ehrde uses the generic Archer Soul Crush, Pulverizing Storm. He will say "You'll pay with your life!" before using it. Relic Location A bow in Audoula Temple on the Lake, found up and to the left of the room which contains Khanon's relic. Ehrde has a 10% chance of appearing. Phyress is the other possible choice. Ehrde will say "I smell blood...This could be fun" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Ehrde, he will say "Free me if you wish." If you then choose to release him, he will say "That's the end of that." Upon being released, Ehrde will appear in the chapel in Solde. Unfortunately, he will never give you anything. Conversation Ehrde may have a short exchange with one of four characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: fellow general Ehlen, Xehnon, whom he served, Khanon, whom he killed, and Farant, whom he fought against. *'Ehlen' :Ehlen: Ah, Ehrde! Together we will be strong! :Ehrde: Don't talk to me. :Ehlen: You haven't changed. *'Xehnon' :Xehnon: Assassination's bad for the soul. :Ehrde: Maybe I should start with you! *'Khanon' :Khanon: You! It was you who destroyed all of my plans! :Ehrde: It was a real shame. What was it like to be struck down in your moment of glory? *'Farant' :Ehrde: You! You're one of the Einherjar? When it came to fleeing, you were always the fastest. :Farant: It is indeed true that we never once beat you. But remember, we never lost either. Despite him having kidnapped her, Ehrde has no conversation with Celes. He has no conversation with fellow general Crescent, who came to his rescue against Farant, either. Etymology Ehrde's name may be a mixture of the German words Ehre (honour) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Ehre and Erde (earth) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Erde. It may refer to the fact that he distrusts the gods, preferring earthly honours to being chosen as an Einherjar. Trivia *Ehrde has the same voice actor as Adonis, Alm, Woltar, Falx and Aegis. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *If Ehrde fails to kill an enemy with his Soul Crush, he may say "Eh, quit your screaming." *With only a 10% chance of appearing, Ehrde is one of the three rarest Einherjar in the game. The other two are Chrystie and Masato. *Ehrde's starting skill, Magician Slayer, may be a reference to the fact that he killed Khanon. *Ehrde is the only male Archer Einherjar in the game. The only other male Archer is Rufus. Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male Category:Archer